


Practice Room

by johntenny96



Category: NCT (Band), NCT127, WAYV, yuwin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Seo Youngho | Johnny, winwin is in denial, yuta's in love, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 04:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johntenny96/pseuds/johntenny96
Summary: Sup hoes, heres a lapslock yuwin fic inspired by what Yuta said recently in a v-live. Aka he said that he sees winwin every day in the practice room which is the most blessed information we’ve been given lately lmaoaka: Winwin is back from promotions in China and while he was gone Yuta realized he was whipped and needed to tell winwin before be combusted. so they meet in the practice room and some cheesy shit goes down.





	Practice Room

**Author's Note:**

> this is cheesy and short, perhaps a chapter two if ya'll like it?

WayV was finally back from promotions in China and nobody was more excited than Yuta. Winwin would be living in the wayv dorms but that was ok since he was no longer in another country. The wayv members returned to Korea on a Saturday and the following monday Winwin found a note in his backpack he had left in the practice room. 

Winwin,  
Meet me here tonight at 11pm.  
Come alone.  
-Yuta

Now winwin wasn’t an idiot. He knew yuta really liked him but he didn’t see why he wanted to meet him alone? They had already spent time together, as soon as wayv arrived back in Korea the 127 dorms were filled with all 21 members eating and talking. Ten had very casually sat in Johnny’s lap and Hendery shot yangyang a look that winwin laughed at. Winwin was swarmed by the 127 members just as expected and he found time to talk with all of them. Yuta had even claimed a seat next to him at the table and on the couch, hadn’t he had enough winwin time? 

Sicheng would never admit it but he kinda loved all the attention,  
Especially from Yuta, Winwin found he missed him more than he thought.  
But don’t tell Yuta that. 

Regardless, winwin met Yuta in the practice room. He arrived five minutes late because Yuta couldn’t know how excited he was to spend alone time with his most annoying hyung. Before entering he observed Yuta pacing back and forth with something in his hands that he kept fiddling with. Carefully Sicheng opened the door, 

“Yuta hyung,”

Yuta looked up at winwin startled with wide eyes before his face morphed into a blinding smile. 

“Sichengie you came.”

“You did leave a note, what’s going on Hyung is something wrong?” Winwin stepped forward and suddenly Yuta started crying, swift sobs raking through his body. His chest heaved up and down and he resembled a toddler having a tantrum. Winwin panicked because what the fuck?

He ran up to his Hyung and hugged him, “Hyung what's wrong did I do something? Did something happen did you fight with someone?”  
Yuta wrapped his arms around the youngers waist and pulled him flush to his chest and rested his head in the crook of Sicheng’s neck. Usually winwin would be bothered by this much physical contact but secretly he had missed Yuta’s hands that seemed to never leave his skin when they were together. The older continued to sob and cling to the younger. But slowly Yuta’s cries calmed down, 

“Hyung, can you talk to me? Tell me what’s wrong?”

Yuta laughed in defeat, “nothing happened, I just missed you is all.”

“Are you sure? You seem very upset. Are you sure there was no fights while I was gone?”

Yuta sighed, “ok there was one fight I had, it was with myself.”  
By this time Yuta had moved his head from Sicheng’s neck and now had their foreheads resting against each other. 

“Yourself?”

“Yeah, I was really stressed and sad, I didn’t know why and it was affecting the others. It took me a while but I figured out what was happening.”

Winwin tilted his head like a puppy as a cue for Yuta to continue. Suddenly Yuta removed his arms from Sicheng and looked down at his hands. In them winwin saw a small pouch. 

“I bought you something”

Sicheng pouted, “Hyung, weren't you about to tell me what’s going on why are you changing the subject?”

“I’m not changing the subject, I just. I got you this.” yuta pulled a silver bracelet out of the pouch. It was simple and thin. Delicate, like Sicheng.  
Winwin reached out to take the bracelet but Yuta pulled his hand back.  
“Winwinie, I’m giving you this now but you can only wear it if you feel the way I do.”

“Feel like what? What do you mean?” 

Yuta was tempted to face palm, Winwin knew right? 

“When you were away I realized I was so upset because I needed you close to me. Better yet I realized that I needed you to know how I feel. Take a look at the bracelet.”  
Yuta finally handed it over and winwin examined it, he realized it was engraved. 

It read, “this bracelet is for the love of my life” 

Winwin pondered this engraving for a moment before looking up at Yuta. 

“Am I the love of your life?” 

Yuta looked down at his hands, “Yes, but if you don’t feel the same way you can give it back.”  
When Winwin didn’t move Yuta panicked and ran out of the room. Winwin just continued to stand there and look at the bracelet, lost in his own swirling thoughts. 

By the time Winwin realized that Yuta had run off it was late and he knew he should go back to the WayV dorms or he might get in trouble with a manger. So instead of chasing Yuta like he wanted to he walked slowly to his room and shut the door. Looking down at the bracelet again he smiled and slipped it on his wrist. 

“This bracelet is for the love of my life”

It was an interesting choice in words and winwin didn’t really understand why it was so specific but he supposed it was sweet enough. 

Winwin heard a knock on his door and got up to answer it, Ten holding up his phone with an accusatory look on his face. 

“Johnny said Yuta’s crying again! Like a lot! And it has something to do with you ya dumbfuck explain yourself!!” 

“Crying? Oh no, shit does he think i’ve already rejected him somehow?”

“ALREADY REJECTED HIM?? Do you mean to tell me that you plan on rejecting Yuta?? I knew you were oblivious but I thought you at least knew that your gay.”

Winwin face palmed, “Yes! Ten I know i’m gay! I just, Yuta kinda confessed and I guess I went into a trance and didn’t say anything?” 

“YOUR FUCKING DUMB. KUUUNNN WINWIN’S DUMB AND NOW WE GOTTA FIX! IT OURSELVES!!” 

Since Ten is very loud, all the members of way v came to winwins room.  
Kun sighed, “Do I even want to know? And also Ten WE never fix anything I fix it the rest of you are no help whatsoever.” 

Xaoijun, Hendery, and Yangyang haven't quite been queued in on the whole Yuwin situation but Lucas and Kun had a pretty good idea of what was going on. 

“It’s Yuta isn’t it,” Kun gave Winwin his most unimpressed mom look which caused the younger to look at his feet in shame. Ten crossed his arms over his chest in triumph, Lucas laughed his lucas laugh, and the three youngest just exchanged looks of confusion. 

“Um excuse me but what are we missing?” Hendery said cautiously

Ten swirled around to face them, “Basically yuta’s in love with winwin everyone knows it and winwins in love with yuta but he won’t admit it and it’s honestly kind of pathetic.” 

“Ten! That’s harsh” exclaimed kun, smacking the offender in the arm.

Winwin spoke up, “I'm not-”

“YES YOU ARE!” said Kun Ten and Lucas at once. 

“Ok fine maybe a little bit..”

Ten sighed dramatically, “Ok now that we’ve gotten that LONG overdue confession out of the way let's explain how you fuCKED UP AND CRUSHED YUTA’S HEART”

“I didn’t crush his heart! I just stood there I was thinking!!” 

“Ooooohhhh man bet he thought you were rejecting him!” Lucas chimed in

“I just needed the right thing to say he reacted too soon!” 

Ten laughed, “Keep telling yourself that” 

“Ok everyone that’s enough squabbeling. Winwin, if I can convince the managers to let you go to the 127 dorms will you fix this?”

“Yes! Of course thank you so much Kun-ge” 

And so our wonderful Kun, with bags under his eyes from having too many annoying children, set off to try and charm the managers. 

Winwin tentatively walked into the 127 dorms, Taeyong was in the kitchen eating cereal.  
“Oh winwin, what a nice surprise is everything alright?”

“To be honest no, where’s Yuta.”

“Uh I think he’s in Johnny’s room?”

Sicheng muttered a thanks and started off down the hallway, knocking carefully on the door he called out,  
“Yuta Hyung are you in there? It’s winwin I need to speak with you.”

Johnny answered the door and gave Winwin a look that said “don’t fuck this up” and left him and Yuta alone. 

Winwin had put the bracelet on his left wrist before coming, Yuta was laying down in Johnny’s bed with the covers over his face.

“Hyung? Will you look at me?”

Fluffy long hair and bloodshot eyes emerged from the blankets and Sicheng held up his wrist and smiled.

“I’m sorry I scared you earlier I just couldn’t think of the right thing to say, you know i’m bad at this whole expressing my emotions thing but hey. Look at my wrist, is this good enough for you?”

Winwin expected Yuta to jump up in joy but he just sank deeper into the abyss and started muttering, “I want you to say it to me winwin, tell me how you feel”

The younger walked closer and knelt so he was at the same height as Yuta, “Nakamoto Yuta, I would be honored to be the love of your life, if you allow it.” 

Yuta huffed again but this time he smiled, “say it winwinie”

Realizing he wasn’t going to get around his most feared confession, heart racing, Sicheng said, “I’m in love with you.”


End file.
